This invention is directed to means for retaining the pivotable yoke of a revolver on the frame and, more particularly, to a unitary retainer which also applies a spring drag on the pivotable movement of the revolver yoke.
Prior art yoke screws extend through the side of the frame to engage with a recess in the yoke. The purpose of these screws is simply to retain the yoke in its operative position while permitting rotation thereof. Examples of such yoke restraining screws are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,382,676 to Swartz and No. 2,379,273 to Kelly.
In addition, Colt Industries manufactured and sold revolvers in 1981 which included a crane lock detent, spring and lock screw. While this detent arrangement served to impart a spring drag or restraint on the cylinder operation, the component did not form a unitary assembly. In addition, the yoke screw did not extend through the side plate to serve as fastener means.
The principal object of this invention is to provide combination yoke retaining detent, spring and side plate screw as a unitary assembly.
The above and other objects and advantages of this invention will be more readily apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: